Finding Love Again
by Stars and Stripes
Summary: Rosalie is hunting with Edward when she hears a cry of pain. Can she save them? Read to find out who it is and why Rosalie finds such an interest in them. Better then it sounds! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a quite day in the forest. It was calm and rather sunny. Besides my dire thrist, I was in an incredibly good mood. Edward and Carlisle had convinced me to come hunting with them. Normally, I just went out with Esme, but I wanted to challenge myself for a change. I wanted to show them I could keep up with them.

Edward never showed any interest in me; we always saw each other of siblings I assume. He was very handsome, though, I have to admit. Although, I still wondered what I lacked that kept him from liking me that way.

I hadn't heard him coming, but Edward leaped to my side. "I'll race you!" he said playfully as he crouched down, ready to take off running.

Edward was extremely fast and I was sure I couldn't beat him. I raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't think so, Edward. We both know you'll win."

Edward stood up straight again and frowned. "I'll slow up, I promise."

I rolled my eyes and grinned widely. "Fine. I'll race you, but don't you dare ease up on me."

The playful grin returned to Edward's face and he asked, "You ready?"

I nodded back, stilling smiling and said, "Go!"

We turned simultaneously and weaved through the forest trees. I heard him chuckle has he threw his head back in excitement. I laughed aloud to, showing how much fun I was truly having.

"How far are we going?" I shouted through the trees.

"Just to the meadow over there!" Edward yelled back, still happy as ever.

Edward had found a beautiful, circular meadow near the middle of the forest that he considered his own. It was one of the few places we vampires could appear in bright sunlight without any humans being dazzled by our beauty. It was like our own little hide out.

The air rushed thorugh my blonde hair as I reached the meadow. As I expected, Edward was already there, leaning on a tree. He faced the other direction, gazing out across the tall grass that swayed slightly in the calm wind.

"Hey, Rose?" Edward said, not removing his gaze from the meadow.

"Yes?" I replied, also staring into the horizon.

"Can I ask you something? As a brother?" Edward said, now staring deeply into my eyes.

I noticed the red rim in his pupils had turned to a beautiful golden color. "What is it, Edward?" I asked, quite curious now.

He sighed. "Do you think I'll ever find love?" he asked.

I looked away from his powerful gaze, then down at my feet. Edward had been alone for so long, I didn't know what to say. I thought about it for a minute, thinking about my own scenario. I, too, had nobody. I looked up at him again and answered, "Yes, Edward. You will." I said it as confidently as I could.

He looked away from me now, and sighed deeply. I was sure he didn't believe me.

"Do you think I will?" I asked curious. I wasn't very sure I would find anyone I loved as much as I loved Royce King. He was my prince, and I was his princess. As far as I knew, he was my only true love.

Edward garbbed my hands in his and said with upmost confidence, "Of course you will, Rosalie. You are beautiful and confident. Everything about you draws people in."

I smiled thankfully up at him. His words echoed in my mind. _Everything about you draws people in_. What was it about me that turned him off then? Was I not beautiful enough for him? Then, I frowned to myself.

"Rosalie, listen. I love you like a sister. I thought you didn't like me like that way either," Edward said. At first I was startled that he knew exactly what I was going to say before I said it, but then I remembered. Edward could read my mind. It was annoying sometimes to know that you couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself around him.

I sighed. "I don't, Edward. I do think of you as my brother, but I'm still used to everyone adoring me. I realize it seems shallow, but it's sort of my natural impulse," I replied truthfully.

He smiled and remembered when I was the gossip all around town. Everyone was talking of my wedding that never came. He chuckled to himself.

I smiled back. It was hard to not smile back to Edward. When he meant it, he was rather charming.

"Do you smell that?" I asked suddenly, turning my back to him to pick up where the scent was coming from. Immediately, my senses told me the strong aroma was the smell of human blood. I hadn't yet caught anything, and my thirst became more intense. I closed my eyes trying to resist the urge to attack the bleeding human. Then, I heard a cry of pain.

It came from deep within the forest. It sounded like a young man's voice. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked suddenly.

"He went back home. He had to run to the hospital for something," Edward murmured to me.

I couldn't think of any vampires we knew who hunted in this area. "We have to help him," I said as I heard another cry. This time the man shouted "help."

Edward shook his head. "Rosalie, it's a human. And he's bleeding. I won't be able to control myself," Edward said apologetically. "You go. I trust you." He nodded and released me hands. I took off toward the scent, unsure if I could control myself when faced with spilt blood.

The smell was very near, and I heard the menacing growls of a grizzly bear. Shortly after, I heard another cry. I ran faster until I was just feet away from the enormous bear. With ease, I threw it out of the way. The bear soared into a four-foot wide oak tree. It whimpered in pain as it fell to the foot of the trees. I left it there, figuring it would be little of a threat to me. Plus, I could snack on it later.

A few feet away, the man who had been screaming lay in the brush of the forest. The leaves around him turned red from his blood, and his face and body contained deep cuts. I assumed they would have been caused by the bear.

The scent was overwhelming. A very big part of me wanted to drink his blood, but then I saw he adorable face. I knelt beside him and leaned close to check his breathing. It was labored, and his face was wincing in pain. I felt a sudden pang of sympathy.

"Help," he managed to whisper.

I was still battling the fight against my thirst. It was much stronger now since I sat so close.

I looked at his face, noticing that he had the same, perfect dimples and curly, dark hair as my once good friend, Vera's baby boy.

I was always jealous of her relationship she shared with her husband, and therefore I always saw her baby as the perfect way to round off the perfect family life - the life I thought I would never have. When I became the monster that I am, the jealousy only got worse.

Although I knew nothing about this man, I seemed strangely obligated to save him. As though it was in my power, and my power only, to keep him from death.

I scooped the large man into my arms swiftly and began running back home. I figured he had only minutes to live and I had to move fast. As I reached the house, I loped in through the back door.

"Carlisle!" I shouted through the house.

Carlisle was by my side in seconds with worry in his eyes. Then he noticed the dying man laying limp in my arms. "What happened?" Carlisle asked in his usual calm voice.

"I found him in the forest. He was attacked. I didn't know what to do so I brought him here. I-" I sounded despirate by now.

Carlisle cut me off. "Rosalie, calm down. Everything will be o-," he started, but I cut him off.

"No, Carlisle. It's not. You need to help him now! He's dying!" I cried out.

"Rosalie, you don't even know who he is," Carlisle pointed out.

I looked down at his blood smeared face. "It might sound crazy, but I love him. Please, do something." I was begging now.

Carlisle's eyes were sympathetic. "Give him to me. I'll see what I can do." He calmly took the man from my arms. He laid him gently on our unused dining room table and left the room to get his medical bag. I looked down at his face and was sure that I loved him. I had never believed in love at first sight before. It always seemed crazy to me, but now it felt real. I determined to keep him alive. No matter what it took.

_No matter what it took. _If we couldn't save him, I would have to beg Carlisle to change him to a vampire for me. I loved him.

Carlisle was back, and he went right to work. He hands moved very quickly as he bandanged the many wounds that surrounded his body. As he worked, I thought back to my conversation with Edward earlier. He was right. I did find love. I only hoped this poor man would somehow love me back.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle said gently.

"Yes?" I said, looking up from the wounded body.

"He lost too much blood. He's dying. I don't think I can save him," he said quietly. I froze in place. I glanced back down at the man. I couldn't let him die. I just couldn't. Then, I looked back to Carlisle.

I sighed. I didn't want to resort to this, but I had to. "Will you . . . change him?" I asked him timidly.

He froze. He glared back at me. "Rosalie, I can't do that. I was determined to stop this after you. Edward's theory has made me think. If it's true, I couldn't do that to another innocent life."

"Please, Carlisle! Please! For me! I love him!" I cried. I felt extremely selfish to ask something so big from Carlisle just for me. But I loved him.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know, Roaslie."

"Carlisle," my voice was calmer now, "I finally found love again. It's been so long since I felt love. I'm begging you. He has but seconds to live."

He sighed in defeat. "For you."

All the sadness within me seemed to be drained right through my feet. I launched myself toward Carlisle, locking him in a hug. I released him and said, "Thank you. I will be forever grateful."

Carlisle just nodded and turned back to the table. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Carlisle took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His expression was controlled. He opened his eyes and dug his white teeth deep into his neck. The man's eyes sprang open and he cried out the familiar scream I heard earlier in the forest.

For a moment, I regretted my decision to turn him into a vampire. I remembered the awful pain I went through and couldn't imagine living through it again. I winced when I saw him grimace and twitch in pain.

Carlisle stopped quickly and stepped back several steps. Once he gained control over himself again, he pulled up a chair next to the new addition to our family. Carlisle told the man what he was becoming many times over his shouting. He explained that I saved him, and that the pain would soon go away.

Much later, Carlisle said, "Listen, Rosalie. I have to find Edward and Esme. They'll need to know what's happening as well. I shouldn't be too long, but I need you to stay with him. Don't leave his side. Comfort him and remind him what he is. I'll be back."

I nodded immediatly. Even if he hadn't told me, there was no way I was leaving my love. "Thank you, Carlisle. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. I believe you. I really think you do love him," Carlisle replied.

I smiled. "I'll be right here when you get back," I promised.

Carlisle nodded once and was out the door at once. I heard him talking on the phone to what sounded like Esme. I heard his car purr from the garage.

I sat down beside him, grabbing one of his big hands between both of mine. "Everything will be okay. I promise. The pain will be gone soon," I promised him. It hurt to see him in pain like this.

"Please! Please! I'm begging you! Stop the pain! It burns!" he pleaded.

"You'll be okay," I said in a soothing voice.

After what seemed like hours, he stopped shouting and started moaning and whining instead. Like me, he realized it was no use screaming. I took this time to try to talk to him.

"Can you remember your name?" I asked gently.

He was gasping for breath as he choaked out, "Emmett."

I grinned at his response. It was perfect. I loved it.

"Do you remember me in the forest?" I asked soothingly.

This time he didn't respond, and I didn't pressure him for the answer. I'd ask him later when the pain subsided. He would be able to think much clearer then.

"Emmett," I whispered to myself. What a perfect name.


	2. Chapter 2

EmPOV

I didn't know where I was. I was unaware of my surroundings and the pain was utterly unbearable. Starting in my neck, spreading down my spine and reaching every inch of my body was a terrible burning sensation. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I begged for death. I wanted anything, _anything, _but this. I just couldn't take it.

After many hours I assumed, the menacing pain gradually subsided. My sight was no longer blurred by the pain and I noticed that there were people in the room with me. But my eyes only found her's.

Her eyes were a liquified crimson color that was inexplicably terrifying, but absolutely beautiful. Her perfect blonde hair came down in loose curls, and her face was extremely pale. It looked as though it was carved from stone. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I vaguely realized she was holding my hand. She squeezed it gently when she heard I had stopped wailing. She shot me a stunning smile that totally baffled me. She was gorgeous. She lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine.

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it when nothing came out.

"Hello, Emmett. I'm Rosalie," she introduced herself. "I saved you in the forest from a bear. Do you remember?"

Her voice was like velvet. Smooth and serene, but it held a trace of worry.

I only managed to nod. If I opened my mouth, I was bound to say something stupid. I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" a man's voice asked. The voice startled me and I somehow ripped my gaze away from Rosalie. Just to the left of her was a couple, maybe in their late twenties, holding hands. The man was slightly taller than the woman, and he had the same pale skin as Rosalie. His hair was also blonde, but his was much lighter. There was a difference though. His eyes were a beautiful golden color.

His face looked concerned, so I nodded quickly. His wife, I assumed, had thick, dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She, too, had very pale skin, and an inhumanely beautiful face. Her eyes were also golden, just like her husband's. She smiled down at me like a mother would do to her child.

I stammered out, "I'm-I'm alright, I-I guess."

I heard Rosalie giggle, and a playful smile danced across her face. I couldn't help but grin back.

Then, a sudden wave of pain ran through me, but it was nothing like what I had just experienced. This was different. Very different. It was hard to describe. I could almost call it . . . thirst.

It was something I had never felt before. Like a ripping feeling in my chest and a burning in my throat. I noticed the skin on my arms and hands was just as pale as the rest of them. My skin was hard and tight around my thick muscles. They seemed much more prominent through the white skin. I clenched my fist tight and felt a surge of strentgh run through my arm. Without thinking, I smashed my large fist onto the table and the feeble frame collapsed beneath me.

I was sitting on the broken pieces of wood scattered across the dining room floor. _Oh my god. _My hand was still in a tight fist, and I looked at it, bewildered. _Did I do that? _I asked myself. _But how? That's almost impossible._

The brunette woman clapped her hands to her mouth and cried, "Emmett, dear, are you alright?"

I looked up at her, my eyebrows pulled together, crinkling my tough skin. "I'm sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." I was still confused.

The three of them laughed harmoniously as they quickly cleaned up my mess. The man scooped me up and placed me on my feet beside him. I expected to be off balance and disoriented but I gracefully landed on the balls of my feet.

I was astonished. _What happened to me? What had happened in those several hours that changed me like this?_

I leaned down to help assemble the fragmented table. I picked up a few at a time, piling them in a neat arrangment between me and Rosalie. She smiled at me as she watched me work.

I looked up at the brunette woman and said, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. -"

"Cullen," she finished. Her eyes dazzling in the light of the chandalier overhead. "But you can call me Esme. Oh, and don't worry dear. It wasn't your fault. After all," she started, glancing quickly at the man, "you don't know your strength."

The three of them smiled to themselves and continued working.

"What?" I asked, feeling more confused than ever.

Rosalie looked up at the blonde haired man and said, "Carlisle, you didn't tell him?"

"What!? Tell me what?" I asked. I hated secrets. Especially when I wasn't in on them.

Carlisle sighed and looked down at his feet. "Emmett, you're a vampire."

I felt my eyes open wide. "I'm a what?"

"A vampire," Carlisle repeated. He didn't look up from the ground.

"But how? Why?" I shouted, trying to wrap my head around the facts. My mouth hung open, like I was about to say something else, but I was lost for words. _A vampire? _I thought.

Carlisle sighed again and looked me in the eyes. He opened his mouth to explain, but Rosalie beat him to it.

"Emmett, I can explain. Edward and I," she gestured toward a man I hadn't noticed standing in the corner of the dining room. He actually was a teenager about the same age as Rosalie, and he stood motionless with his hands across his chest. He stared right at me, disapprovingly. Almost like he was mad at me. "Well, we were hunting in the forest," she continued. "We were talking about something, when I heard you scream." She winced, remembering something. "I could smell your blood from a mile away. I told Edward I was going to look for the person who screamed-you. I ran as fast as I could, following the sound of your cries. When I reached you, I saved you from the grizzly bear that had been mauling you. You have no idea how hard it was to not drink your blood." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but she controlled her expression. "But I couldn't do that to you, no. I wouldn't. I brought you back here," she raised her hands, referring to the dining room, "and begged Carlisle to save you.

"You were losing too much blood. Even an experienced doctor like Carlisle couldn't save you," she shook her head, wishing she didn't have to explain the rest. But she did. "I couldn't let you go. I promised myself, and you. So . . . I asked Carlisle to change you, for me." She looked up at me, and her expression was apoloigetic. "I do hope you can forgive me," she pleaded.

"Of course! But Rosalie, there is nothing to forgive," I reassured her. I took one of her hands, and with my other hand, I gently tilted her chin upward so that she faced me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "You saved my life."

"Well, not really," she admitted. "It was actually Carlisle."

I stood up to face Carlisle now. Esme was back at his side. "Thank you. Thank you so much. But why me?"

Carlisle smiled. "Rosalie begged me. I couldn't say no."

I turned back to Rosalie. She had soundlessly placed herself beside me. I took her ice cold hands again and repeated, "Why me?"

"Who else? I love you, Emmett," she said, locking her gaze on me.

I smiled happily. "Me? That's impossible. How could you love me?" I asked confused.

"How could I not? Your perfect. Strong, adorable, sweet . . ." she said honestly. There was no hint of joking anywhere in her sweet voice. I knew she wasn't lying.

"I love you, too, Rosalie," I admitted bravely.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme smile proudly at us. She looked up at Carlisle and he smiled at us, too.

I leaned into Rosalie's stone hard body and our cold, hard lips met. As if they were shaped for each other, they molded perfectly together for an atonishing moment.

I didn't want this to end. I tangled my fingers in her silky, blonde hair, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was lost in our neverending kiss, and I begged for it to last.

Before I knew it, it was over, and I gazed into her lovely eyes. _Could this beautiful girl truly love_ me_? _I couldn't understand how someone so breathtakingly beautiful as Rosalie could love me. Just plain old Emmett. Nothing special, just Emmett. But she did. She did love me, and I was grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

For everyone that has been reading my story, thanks soooo much!!!!

Everyone that puts my story on their favorites list or alerts it, and doesn't review, please review for this chapter!!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Twilight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

I took the love of my life out to the back porch swing, never letting go of his hand. He sat down first and swung me off my feet, and laying my head gently in his lap. He sat on the edge of the bench swing and let me lay across the rest of it.

We laughed together. His deep voice was oddly soothing, and his smile was strikingly handsome. I reacehd up to touch his face and traced my cold fingers across his pale cheeks. My fingers made their way under his etched jawbone. He smiled a beautiful smile and I returned the favor. I replaced my hand in his, still shocked how perfectly it fit in his.

Our fingers meshed together as I rubbed my thumb on his.

"Emmett?" I said.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Emmett asked calmly.

"What were you doing in the forest when I found you?" I asked curiously. I really wanted to know what got him in such a predicament.

I chuckled to himself. "Well, it's not that exciting, but if you must know, I was hunting with my brother, Frank." His face turned serious. "Our dad always said we could eat anything we caught, so we generally hunted deer. Venice was our favorite meal."

He looked away from me and out into the thick forest. It was very quiet, and I could hear the faint sound of the river rushing along, as always.

"You have a brother?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I had a brother," Emmett corrected.

"Oh, Emmett! What happened?" I asked, the smile running away from my face.

"You tell me," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "How could I know? I was the one who was mauled by an enormous grizzly bear." He pointed out. "When you saved me in the forest, my first intention was to believe that you saved him, too." He looked down at me, his eyebrows raised. I shook my head, no.

He sighed. "That's what I figured. The last time I spoke to him he said he had caught a deer, but I figured he was lying. He wasn't always a big fan of killing animals and took any chance he could to get around it. It was always a new excuse. 'Oh, I'm feeling a little under the whether,' or 'There's a game on tonight. Maybe another time.' He told me he was heading back home and disappeared off into the woods. I pushed it off and continued hunting, I, myself, hadn't yet caught anything, and I wasn't going home to Dad empty handed.

"Shortly after, I heard him scream. The scream seemed distant. I ran as fast as I could toward the sound, but I didn't find him before the bear you saved me from turned on me." He didn't continue, but I already knew that part of the story.

I sat up and threw my arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I wish I knew. I could have saved him. It's my fault."

"Oh, it's not your fault. In fact, I don't even know for sure if he's dead." Emmett sighed. He pulled me away and stared me in the eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You saved me didn't you?"

I smiled catiously. I was unsure of how to work around his emotions still. Even though I loved him dearly, I still knew so little about him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He smiled back easily, but he seemed emotionally unstable. I could see the grief in his crimson eyes. He must have loved his brother.

"Emmett, I know it's not my fault, but I'm still sincerely sorry," I comforted him.

"Thanks," he replied. He picked me up swiftly and sat me in his stone hard lap. I rested my head on his cold chest. His thin blue T-shirt had a few holes here and there, and as I inhaled, my senses went wild. I smelt the oh-so-tempting scent of human blood. I gasped and ripped my body away from his.

His eyes looked at me with worry. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"Your shirt," I breathed, pointing my white finger at his blood stained shirt.

Emmett looked down at his ruined shirt, and noticed for the first time that his old blood completely covered it.

"Oh my god." Emmett grasped the armrest of the porch swing, trying to resist the sensation.

"Emmett?" I said warily. He was paying attention to me. He was concentrating. "I'll get you a clean one of Edward's. Here, raise up your arms."

He ignored me. I proceeded anyway. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I tucked it under my arm and started inside.

I glanced back at him. He looked dangerous and almost evil. I saw a side of him I hoped I would never have to see.

Regret rushed through me. _I did this; I made him like this. _I was the one that made him a monster. For the duration of his existence, he would be put through the burden of lying about what he was, fighting the constant thrist that thrived within him, and having to live forever as a monster.

I couldn't look at him anymore. I felt selfish and stupid. After all, Carlisle only did this to please me.

"Edward?" I shouted up the stairs. My voice was shaky.

There was no answer. I sighed. After what I did, I assumed Edward would avoid me for quite some time. I wasn't surprised when he followed through.

I sprinted up the steps and to his doorway. He peered in and saw him lying on his black, leather couch, staring up at the white ceiling. "Edward, I need to borrow one of your shirts."

He continued to ignore me. I stepped inside without an invitation and threw open his closet. I glanced over my shoulder to see his reaction, but he hadn't moved an inch.

I picked the largest shirt I could find, figuring Emmett had to be at least half-a-person thicker than Edward. I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

The noise almost scared me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said hsatily. I waited for him to continue, but he showed no sign of it.

I started walking out when he spoke. "Why him?"

I froze in my tracks. When I turned to face him, he was sitting up on the couch, his hands in his lap.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I knew Edward wasn't jealous, so what could he be talking about?

"I mean, what's so special about him? I tried pinpointing the real reason you begged Carlisle to change him, but I kept hearing 'I love him.' That's it. Nothing more," he said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "Although, he's everything I always wanted in a man. I knew that from the moment I saw him in the forest."

He shook his head. "That's it? You just . . . know? You just somehow know that this man is your soulmate? You've spent less than three hours with him, and you know that you want to spend he rest of your immortal life with him?" Edward was baffled.

I smiled at him. No, it might no have made sense, but I did love him. I loved him with all my heart. I knew that any moment away from him was a moment wasted.

"Don't worry, Edward. You will soon understand. It may not be logical, but love never really is, is it?" I left him at that, and raced back to the back porch. I missed Emmett already.

He was exactly where I had left him. Although, he seemed a lot more relaxed. When I planted myslef next to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled in close to his bare chest. "Here."

I looked up into his eyes, as I extended my arm to hand him Edward's shirt. I noticed something different about them. They were no longer a deep, crimson red, but instead a thick golden color.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your eyes," I said. "Their gold."

He chuckled. "Yeah. like I said, Venice is my favorite meal."


	4. Chapter 4

EmPOV

Time seemed to pass so easily with Rosalie. She never ceased to baffle me with her beauty, and her company was something I couldn't bare living without. She was like a drug, and I was addicted. Going any amount of time without her presence was like going through withdraw.

Rosalie was so easy to love. She was a confident and independent woman, but somehow was entirely dependent on me. She needed me almost as much as I needed her. When we were apart, I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to, or wonder if she was thinking of me. But when we were together, she rejuvenated me. She fixed the hole that found its way into my chest when she was gone.

Everywhere we went, we held hands, I had my arm draped over her shoulders or they were wrapped tightly around her waist. It was astounding how perfectly our bodies molded together.

But my absolute favorite part about being apart of Rosalie's life was her kiss. Her lips were cold and hard but gentle, and they always fit together with mine better than two pieces of a puzzle. Her sweet scent made my head spin and the instantaneous pleasure was almost numbing. Her arms locked around my neck, pulling me closer in. Her strength was astonishing, but controllable. Routinely, I would slide my fingers through her wavy hair, and in what felt like a blink of an eye, it would all be over.

Rosalie had taken me to the nearby stream that was hidden in the dense forest behind my new home. We sat on the thin sand bank that extended off of it. Both of us watched it flow along calmly, occasionally splashing gently into rocks that stood in its path. The two of us held hands in silence. Rosalie shifted herself swiftly against my body and I repostioned my arms around her curvy waist. I kissed the top of her head and she laughed serenely under her breath. I sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"Well, I was wondering why Edward - I think that's his name - seems to already hate me when I haven't even met him yet," I explained to her.

She laughed aloud in amusement and pulled away to face me. She placed one gentle hand on my face and said, "Oh, he doesn't hate you! In a way, you could say he hates me. He just thinks that-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, and her face was suddenly serious. "Never mind."

"What? He thinks what?" I asked persistantly.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have brought it up," Rosalie stammered. She placed herself against my body again, trying to pretend nothing happened. I could feel the tension in her body, and I wasn't giving up that easily. She had to tell me eventually.

"Rosalie?" I said with a smile. "I think I can take it. You don't have to be afraid of telling me."

There was a long silence between us, then she finally spoke. "It's not that I don't think you can't take it, it's just that . . . well . . . I don't think Edward wants me to tell you. He's sort of big on secrets."

"I won't tell anyone, promise," I said, placing my right hand over my heart and my left in the air. "Plus, I'd tell you if I had a secret," I pleaded with her.

She laughed at my childishness. "I know, but it's not my secret to tell," she pointed out.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun. Unless you tell everyone!" I sang.

She tried to fight back a giggle, but she couldn't resist. She managed to just shake her head, no.

I sighed loudly, and decided to drop it - for now. "Fine," I said with my nose in the air.

Rosalie quickly tried to change the sublect. "So, how old was your brother?" she asked desperately.

"He was twenty," I replied.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm eighteen," I told her.

"Do you like being eighteen?" she asked me.

"I guess so. Why?" I asked confused.

She laughed darkly. "Because your going to stay eighteen for the rest of your life. And that's a long time."

"I am? But how long is long?" I asked.

"Forever," her sweet voice told me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like," she said surprised I didn't catch on right away. "Vampires are immortal."

"Oh," I said.

Rosalie laughed. Her laughter was irresistable. It sounded like smooth velvet. "That means I get to be with you forever," I said, marvelling over the concept.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." She smiled up at me. I willingly smiled back. She was gorgeous; how could I resist? I locked her in my tight embrace. I didn't want to let go of her. She was mine, and I didn't want to share with anyone.

"You know, you're going to have tell me sometime," I reminded her.

"Tell you what?" She pretended to have no idea what I was talking about.

"You know. Don't try to hide it," I teased. "Don't make me squeeze it out of you!" My arms easily wrapped around her torso and squeezed her hard. She giggled at me again and squirmed playfully under my grip, but she still wouldn't slip up.

"Emmett, I don't think I could explain it right, and I don't think I want to share it with you just yet," she tried to explain.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Edward can explain it better. I'll have to ask him to tell you. After all, it is his theory."

I groaned and fell back against the sand, pulling her down with me. Easily, she adjusted herself to rest her head on my chest and took my hand in her's. "Okay, okay," I agreed.

The two of us laid on the cold sand for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. There was a pleased smile plastered across my face, and I could sense a smile on her face, too.

"We should probably get back to house. It's getting late," Rosalie said, breaking the long, peaceful silence. She sat up and grabbed my forearm, pulling me up to sit next to her. Her hand slid down my arm and took my hand again. Simultaneously, we stood up and started walking in the direction we came. As we walked, I swung my arm like a pendulum, pulling her along with it. She laughed and went along with it. She looked very happy in the dim light of the moon. I noticed her start to skip. I did the same, trying to make her laugh. It worked.

"It's my birthday tomorrow," she said.

"It is?" I asked.

"Uh, huh."

"How old are you going to be?" I joked.

"I am turning eighteen - again!" she mused.

"No, way!"

"Yes, way!" We laughed together.

"What should I get you?" I asked. I wasn't really sure what she liked just yet. I barely knew her.

"You don't have to get me anything. Just being with you is the best present in the world." She smiled up at me. I grinned back.

"Well, if you won't tell me what you want, then I'll just have to ask Esme. I'm sure she'll tell me what would be a good gift for you," I informed her. She shook her head. I saw her reach her hand out for something in front of her. I looked to see what it was. It was the front door of the Cullens' house. I didn't even notice we were back. I must have had my eyes on her the whole time.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's probably past midnight already," she whispered gently. She gracefully loped through the doorframe tugging my arm and dragging me behind her. All the lights were on in the house, surprisingly. Carlsile and Esme were silently playing chess in the living room.

"Why aren't they in bed yet?" I asked, confused. The three of them just laughed at me aloud. "What?"

"Oh, Emmett dear," Esme giggled, "you have a lot to learn about vampires."

Rosalie seemed sufficiently amused by my lack of knowledge in this area. "Well, what are you hiding this time?" I asked.

"Vampires don't sleep," Rosalie told me. She laughed and went over toward the couch to sit with the other two.

"They don't sleep? Aw, man. That was my favorite part about being human," I complained. "If you let me, I would sleep all day." They all laughed. I joined Rosalie and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Hey, Esme? Can I ask you something?" I asked with a smile on my face.

She looked up from the chess board. "Of course. What's on your mind?" she asked.

I looked at Rosalie but continued to talk to Esme. "What should I get Rosalie for her birthday tomorrow?" Rosalie rolled her eyes but I saw a trace of a smile forming at the corners of her lips.

I looked back at Esme and noticed she was smiling, too. "Well," she started, "She's been looking at that red convertible for awhile, but never had the guts to buy it. So maybe, I don't know, if you were in the area," she said twirling her hand in the air. She smiled at Rosalie.

"You don't have to get me an expensive car," she told me.

"Yes, I do," I corrected. "You deserve an expensive car, so I'll get you an expensive car!"

She smiled and shook her head. "Well, let's wait until the morning, when the dealer is actually open," she suggested.

"Fine," I compromised. I glanced down at my watch. "Oh, and by the way, happy birthday, babe."


End file.
